No Quick Fix
by layzeeamy
Summary: AU. Jess is 17 and in NY with an infant son, Wesley. What will happen after his girlfriend dies suddenly? Move to SH of course!
1. Moving On and Moving Out

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: Yet another AU fic for me. They're so much easier to write. Don't have to worry about people being in character or anything...**sigh** the power of an AU...  
  
No Quick Fix  
  
Chapter One: Moving On and Moving Out  
  
Jess is seventeen and living in New York with Liz. He's pretty much the same as how he was written on the show. He isn't the biggest supporter of the New York Public Schools and has visited the local precinct on a few occasions.  
  
His girlfriend, Arpi, lives in an apartment down the hall from his. She lives with her parents and Wesley, her and Jess's infant son. Jess helps her take care of him, but Wesley lives with Arpi's family.  
  
One Thursday night, Jess was taking care of Wesley since Arpi had to work. When it was getting late, Jess decided that it was time to take Wesley back to Arpi's apartment. He gathered Wesley's things and soon exited the apartment. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of Arpi's apartment.  
  
Jess: (knocking) Arpi? You in there?  
  
After he knocks a few more times and receives no answer, he gets the key out that Arpi had given him. He slowly opens the door.  
  
Jess: (stepping into the apartment) Hello? Anyone home?  
  
When no one answers, Jess puts Wesley into his crib in Arpi's room and decides to check around the apartment. Nothing is out of place, but then he freezes in place when he looks into the bathroom.  
  
Jess, out of the corner of his eye, sees his girlfriend lying in the bathtub with her arms propped up on the sides, floating in the now blood red water.  
  
Jess immediately goes to Arpi, but he's too late. He runs to the kitchen to call 911.  
  
~*~ One Week Later ~*~  
  
After Arpi's death, Jess has had full custody of Wesley. Wesley is too young to realize what happened and soon becomes used to the fact that his mother is now gone.  
  
Jess: (sitting at the kitchen table with Liz while Wesley is sleeping) I still can't believe that she did it.  
  
Liz: (voice reassuring) I know. No one saw it coming.  
  
Jess: I mean, why couldn't she have talked to me? I feel like it's all my fault.  
  
Liz: It's no one's fault. Looking back, if she was in enough pain to do that, it's for the best.  
  
Jess: But what about Wes. I mean, he's going to grow up not knowing her at all.  
  
Liz: (trying to comfort Jess who has his head in his hands) It will be hard. I wish that there was a simple solution to this, but there isn't.  
  
Jess: (looking up) I know. In time, things will get better, but right now, everything sucks.  
  
Liz: Time heals most wounds, but it is also slow as hell sometimes.  
  
Jess: (puts his head back in his hands) I can't do this.  
  
Liz: Yes you can. You are a great father.  
  
Jess: No. Not here. I can't raise him here. I don't want him to end up like me.  
  
Liz: Jess-  
  
Jess: (cuts Liz off) New York is not the place for me to raise him. There's too much here that I don't want to face.  
  
Liz: Well, we could always call someone...  
  
Jess: Who? Dad?  
  
Liz: I was thinking more like your uncle, Luke.  
  
Jess: Who?  
  
Liz: He's my older brother. He lives in Stars Hollow, Connecticut.  
  
Jess: Sounds like Hicksville, USA.  
  
Liz: It's pretty close.  
  
Jess: (sarcastically) Oh joy.  
  
Liz: The people are a little nuts, but it's a good place to grow up.  
  
Jess: (thinking about what Liz said) Do you think that he'd be okay with it?  
  
Liz: Yeah. Family is his weakness.  
  
Jess: Oh.  
  
Liz: You sure you want to do this?  
  
Jess: Yeah. I want to do what's best for Wes, and leaving New York would definitely help.  
  
Liz: (looks sympathetically at her son) All right. I'll call Luke.  
  
Jess: I'll be in my room.  
  
Liz: 'Kay.  
  
Jess: (walking towards his room but stops and turns around) Hey Mom...  
  
Liz: Yeah?  
  
Jess: Thanks. For everything.  
  
Liz: (smiles) You're welcome.  
  
Jess goes into his room and picks up a book while Liz picks up the phone to call Luke.  
  
Luke: Luke's.  
  
Liz: Damn, I thought this was the number for William's Hardware.  
  
Luke: (a little surprised) Liz?  
  
Liz: Also known as your younger sister.  
  
Luke: Hi.  
  
Liz: Hi. How's Stars Hollow.  
  
Luke: Boring as usual.  
  
Liz: That's what I thought.  
  
Luke: You were the one with the brain, not me.  
  
Liz: True.  
  
Luke: So, is there a reason for this call?  
  
Liz: Uh, yeah. You remember my son, Jess, right?  
  
Luke: Yeah, why?  
  
Liz: Well, his girlfriend died last week...  
  
Luke: (interrupts) Oh God, poor kid. How's he holding up?  
  
Liz: He has good days and bad days.  
  
Luke: Understandable.  
  
Liz: (getting back to her reason for calling) Well, anyway, since Arpi died, Jess has had full custody of Wesley.  
  
Luke: (curious and confused) Wesley?  
  
Liz: My grandson.  
  
Luke: Oh.  
  
Liz: Well, Jess and I were talking earlier and he mentioned that he didn't want Wesley to grow up here in New York and that's when I thought about you and Stars Hollow.  
  
Luke: (knows what is coming) And...  
  
Liz: Would it be all right if Jess and Wesley moved in with you or into a nearby apartment?  
  
Luke: (thinking) Sure. He can work in the diner until he finds something else.  
  
Liz: Thank you so much Luke. This means so much to me, to us.  
  
Luke: No problem. Do you have an idea of when they'll be coming?  
  
Liz: Uh, hold on...  
  
Liz places her hand over the phone and calls out to Jess.  
  
Liz: (quietly, but loud enough for Jess to hear) Jess!  
  
Jess: (gets up and walks over to Liz) Yeah?  
  
Liz: When?  
  
Jess: What?  
  
Liz: When do you want to go to Stars Hollow?  
  
Jess: As soon as possible.  
  
Liz: (back to Luke) When is the soonest that it would be okay for them to come?  
  
Luke: Uh...I guess tomorrow would be okay.  
  
Liz: (mouths to Jess, 'tomorrow?' and he nods) All right.  
  
Luke: I'll set up part of the apartment for them and then we can think of something more permanent when he gets here.  
  
Liz: Thank you so much Luke.  
  
Luke: No problem.  
  
Liz: Bye.  
  
Luke: Bye.  
  
The two hang up.  
  
Liz: (walking over to Jess) Looks like we have some packing to do.  
  
Jess: Let's just worry about the more important stuff for now.  
  
Liz: I can ship the rest of it later.  
  
Jess: Thanks.  
  
Jess and Liz begin to take clothes out of drawers and pack them into two large bags. After the bags are filled, they begin piling clothes into boxes.  
  
Meanwhile, in the diner, after Luke hangs up the phone he has an odd an expression on his face that does not go unnoticed by Lorelai, who has been sitting at the counter the whole time.  
  
Lorelai: (serious) Everything okay?  
  
Luke: (voice distant, you can tell he's preoccupied) That was my sister...  
  
Lorelai: What is it?  
  
Luke: My nephew, he's moving here.  
  
Lorelai: Out of the blue?  
  
Luke: His girlfriend passed away last week...  
  
Lorelai: (cuts him off) Damn. Poor kid...(A/N: Not the most sympathetic line, sorry)  
  
Luke: Yeah. Well, he and Wesley are going to move in with me.  
  
Lorelai: Wesley and...  
  
Luke: (realizes she doesn't know Jess's name) Jess  
  
Lorelai: (confused) Wait, which is your nephew?  
  
Luke: Technically, both I think. Wesley is Jess's son.  
  
Lorelai: (nods in understanding) And the girlfriend was Wesley's mom.  
  
Luke: I think so.  
  
Lorelai: How could someone be so young and have to deal with all of that? Wait, how old is he?  
  
Luke: Uh, (thinks for a second) seventeen or eighteen.  
  
Lorelai: Yikes.  
  
Luke: Yeah.  
  
Lorelai: If you need anything, you know that Rory and I are here for you, Jess, and Wesley. If you need some baby stuff, I still have some of Rory's.  
  
Luke: (smiles appreciatively) Thanks. That means a lot.  
  
Lorelai: No problem. Besides, it sucks to be a teen parent on your own.  
  
Luke: I wouldn't know.  
  
Lorelai: It was worth it.  
  
Luke: Rory's a great person. You did a good job with her.  
  
Lorelai: I did, didn't I?  
  
Luke: Yeah.  
  
Lorelai: Shoot! I just remembered there was an emergency at the inn. I gotta go.  
  
Luke: Yeah. Oh, Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: (turns around) Yeah?  
  
Luke: Don't tell anyone, okay? Here's been through enough and doesn't need Stars Hollow's insane residents bothering him.  
  
Lorelai: Gotcha. And remember, call Rory and I whenever you need help. She can babysit now since it's summer.  
  
Luke: Thank you.  
  
Lorelai: No problem.  
  
Lorelai exits the diner and heads toward the inn.  
  
Lorelai: Hey sexy man.  
  
Michel: Thank you for rushing when we called with an emergency.  
  
Lorelai: I got distracted.  
  
Michel: Well, no need to worry yourself. Everything is fine.  
  
Lorelai: Great! See you tomorrow!  
  
Michel: Wait, Lorelai!  
  
Lorelai pretends that she doesn't hear him and she goes home.  
  
Lorelai: (entering the Gilmore home) Mini me! Where are you?  
  
Rory: Room!  
  
Lorelai: (walks into Rory's room to see her reading on her bed) Hey there kiddo.  
  
Rory: Hey.  
  
Lorelai: Listen, there's something I have to tell you.  
  
Rory: What is it?  
  
Lorelai: Well, Luke's nephew is moving to Stars Hollow.  
  
Rory: Why?  
  
Lorelai: His girlfriend died last week and he's moving here with their son.  
  
Rory: Wow.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah. I told him that we'd help out and everything. I volunteered you to babysit.  
  
Rory: Sure.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, Jess, his nephew, is seventeen or eighteen.  
  
Rory: Hide him from Miss Patty.  
  
Lorelai: Just thought you would like to know that little piece of information...  
  
Rory: Mom, his girlfriend and the mother of his child just died.  
  
Lorelai: Wesley. The baby's name is Wesley.  
  
Rory: So, it has a name.  
  
Lorelai: Yup.  
  
Rory: Do you know when they are coming?  
  
Lorelai: Tomorrow I think.  
  
Rory: That's fast.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, but I think it's something like the sooner, the better.  
  
Rory: Yeah.  
  
Lorelai: So, movie?  
  
Rory: Willy Wonka!  
  
Lorelai begins to sing the oompa loompa song and the they begin to gather junk food for the movie.  
A/N: This was basically an intro./filler chapter. I'll update as soon as I can, but I want to know what you people think. About the title, it's from a song by Nada Surf. That was all I could come up with. Well, please review and send me comments or questions. 


	2. Introductions, Reactions, and More

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: I was waiting for someone to ask about Dean in their review. Well, you'll just have to be patient. Honestly, I'm still kinda figuring out his role for myself, but I think I have a good idea of where I want it to go. Caution, I am usually an anti-Dean person in my fics and so, that huge hint might answer any questions about him. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It was nice to see that a bunch of people like the story and were nice enough to review (hint hint). Well, I'll get to the part that everyone wants...  
  
No Quick Fix  
  
Chapter Two: Introductions, Reactions, and More  
  
Luke, Lorelai, and Rory are trying to go about their day as they normally would, but they are all anxious to meet Jess and Wesley, particularly Rory. Ever since she and Dean broke up in the beginning of June (currently beginning of July), things hadn't been the same. Sure she had Lane and Lorelai, but that was pretty much it. She and Paris were kinda friends, but she wasn't an option since Paris was in Washington, D.C. for the summer since she was elected student body president. (A/N: Paris and Rory are Pres. and V.P., but only Paris had to go to D.C.)  
  
So, Rory usually spent her days reading in various locations around town, working at the inn with Lorelai, hanging out with Lane, or hanging around the house. This routine was fine for a little while, but Rory soon grew tired of it and was growing more and more restless everyday.  
  
Finally, Luke looked at his watch and noticed that it was 12:25 and Jess's bus would be arriving in five minutes.  
  
Luke: (callling to Caesar) Caesar, I'll be back in about ten minutes.  
  
Luke left the half-empty diner to wait for Jess and Wesley at the bus stop. Luckily, Luke left the diner early because soon after he reached the bus stop, the bus with Jess and Wesley arrived.  
  
While people were exiting the bus, Luke stood off to the side and waited to meet someone whom he had not seen in at least six years. When Luke saw someone with a young boy who looked to be about seventeen, he spoke.  
  
Luke: (sees who he thinks is Jess) Jess?  
  
Jess: (looks at Luke) Uncle Luke?  
  
Luke: (walks over to Jess and Wesley) Just call me Luke. (motioning to the bottom of the bus where luggage is kept) Which is yours?  
  
Jess: (holding Wesley, he points to two medium-sized duffel bags and a narrow box) Those three.  
  
Luke: (pulls the luggage out from underneath the bus) All right. Well, my apartment's right around the corner.  
  
Jess: (grabs the smaller duffel bag while Luke takes the rest) Listen, I just want to thank you for doing this for me.  
  
Luke: Don't worry about it. Besides, you're family, what am I supposed to say, 'Have him take care of his own problems' or something?  
  
Jess: Still, I just want you to know that I appreciate this. I'll be out of your way as much as possible.  
  
Luke: Jess, I don't mind at all.  
  
The two finish the walk in silence except for the 'words' that little Wesley mumbles. They approach the diner and when Lorelai sees Luke approaching, she gets the door for him.  
  
Luke: (looks at Lorelai) Thanks.  
  
Lorelai: No problem.  
  
Luke: (turns to Jess) We can just put this stuff over in the corner by the store room for now if you want.  
  
Jess: That's fine.  
  
The two walk over and pile the two bags and the box in a corner. (A/N: Remember in 'Swan Song' that little room off to the side by the storeroom? Picture a pile of luggage there.)  
  
Jess and Luke walk back into the main portion of the diner and Luke heads behind the counter while Jess sits on a stool by the counter. Two seats away from him are Rory and Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: (teasing and hinting) Luke, I think you're forgetting something.  
  
Luke: (realizes what she means, he stands between Jess and where the Gilmores are to introduce them) Jess, this is Lorelai Gilmore (Lorelai waves and says hi) and her daughter Rory (Rory does the same as Lorelai).  
  
Jess: (nodding) Hey.  
  
Lorelai: (moves to the stool next to Jess) I know we were just introduced and everything, but is it okay if I hold Wesley? He's so cute and the last time I held a baby, that one over there (points to Rory) was a lot smaller.  
  
Jess: Uh, sure.  
  
Lorelai: Yay!  
  
Luke: I guess I should warn you now, she's a hyper coffee addict.  
  
Jess: (nods) Got it.  
  
Lorelai: (looks over to Jess) Hey, if you ever need a babysitter or any help, don't hesitate to ask me or Rory.  
  
Jess: Thanks, I appreciate the offer and just might have to take you up on that.  
  
At this point, Rory is now next to Lorelai and playing with Wesley. (A/N: You know, the thing where the baby holds her pinky and stuff like that.)  
  
Rory: (asks Jess) Is it okay if I hold him?  
  
Jess: Sure. Just don't drop him. Could get messy.  
  
Lorelai: (shocked look on her face) Wha-  
  
Jess: (cuts Lorelai off) Sarcasm. Gotta watch out for it.  
  
Rory now has Wesley in her arms and has a caring expression on her face. Soon, Wesley drifts off to sleep.  
  
Rory: Um, do you want him to put him somewhere else?  
  
Lorelai: (to Jess, before he answers) I gave Luke Rory's old crib. It's already set up upstairs. Excuse the pink.  
  
Jess: (takes Wesley from Rory) Thanks. I'll be right back.  
  
Jess soon returns and heads over to where he put his stuff and digs through one of the bags until he finds a worn paperback book and puts it in his back pocket.  
  
Rory: (mentally) So, another bookworm?  
  
Jess walks back to where he was sitting and the silence is broken by Rory.  
  
Rory: Well, I'm gonna go.  
  
Lorelai: See you later sweets.  
  
Luke: Bye.  
  
Rory: (looks at Jess) Do you want to come?  
  
Jess: I...  
  
Lorelai: (cuts him off) I'll look after him. Besides, we invested in those walkie talkie things. Don't worry.  
  
Jess: Thanks.  
  
Jess gets up and follows Rory out the door.  
  
Jess: So, do I get the grand tour?  
  
Rory: Look around.  
  
Jess: Got it.  
  
Rory: That's it.  
  
Jess: There has to be more.  
  
Rory: Small side streets.  
  
Jess: That's it?  
  
Rory: Well, there is this one place...  
  
Jess: Do tell.  
  
Rory: (takes his hand, but thinks nothing of it) Follow me.  
  
Jess and Rory end up walking hand in hand across town toward the bridge.  
  
Rory: (motioning around her) This is it. The bridge.  
  
Jess: I like it.  
  
Rory: Yeah. It's hiding from the rest of town. No one comes out here that much.  
  
Jess: (sits down on the bridge and pulls his book out of his pocket) So...  
  
Rory: So...  
  
Jess: What's this town like, besides being extremely small.  
  
Rory: The people that live here are insane. Taylor wants to control everything related to Stars Hollow. Miss Patty loves anything male. Watch out. She stares at any male she can and age doesn't stop her.  
  
Jess: Thanks for the tip.  
  
Rory: There's Babette and Morey, my neighbors. They're kinda beatniky people, but watch out because Babette is one of the town's biggest gossips. That's something else you should watch out for, the Stars Hollow gossip chain. Half the town probably already knows that you are here.  
  
Jess: Geez, you people must be starved for entertainment.  
  
Rory: No, entertainment is the weekly town meeting.  
  
Jess: Town meeting?  
  
Rory: Yes, we're really old-fashioned.  
  
Jess: Yikes.  
  
Jess and Rory continue to talk for a long time. The topics discussed range from Rory and Jess's past to books and music. Basically, the time was used to get to know the other person.  
  
When Rory begins to get hungry, she asks if they should head back to the diner.  
  
Jess: Yeah. Wes's probably up now.  
  
Rory and Jess get up and walk back to the diner. When they enter, they see Lorelai sitting at a table in the corner with Wesley in her lap. The two walk over to Lorelai.  
  
Rory: Hey mom.  
  
Lorelai: Hey you too.  
  
Jess: Was he any trouble?  
  
Lorelai: Nope. Slept like a log.  
  
Jess: He usually does. Gets that from me. (motioning to Wesley) Here, I'll take him.  
  
Lorelai: Sure.  
  
Rory sits down at the table with Lorelai and so does Jess, with Wesley in his lap. Then they hear the bell over the door jingle. Rory and Jess don't look to see who entered, but Lorelai sees since it is in her line of sight.  
  
Lorelai: (softly) Ror-  
  
Rory: (knows who it is from Lorelai's tone) No.  
  
Lorelai: (same tone) Uh-huh.  
  
Rory: No, no, no.  
  
Rory begins to shake her head slightly and Dean approaches them.  
  
Dean: (in a kind, friendly tone) Hey Lorelai, Rory. Rory, can I talk to you for a minute.  
  
Rory: (looks up, but can't look him in the face) Dean, I can't.  
  
Dean: Please, just for a minute. That's it.  
  
Rory: (looks to Lorelai, then replies quietly) Fine.  
  
Rory and Dean walk out the door and to the side of Luke's by the alley. Jess looks at Lorelai slightly confused.  
  
Lorelai: (one word says it all) Ex.  
  
Jess: (nods in understanding. Rory had briefly mentioned Dean, but with how Lorelai and Rory reacted to him, he knew there was something painful behind the breakup.) Oh.  
  
Dean and Rory are standing by the alley and Dean breaks the silence.  
  
Dean: Listen, Rory, I want you to know that I still love you and I'm sorry.  
  
Rory: (upset and angry) Sorry?!! SORRY?!!  
  
Dean: Yeah. I am. I want to give it another try Rory. I promise things will be better this time.  
  
Rory: Better!? You mean you will TRY to not HIT me this time!  
  
Dean: (getting frustrated) Rory, that was a mistake.  
  
Rory: That could be REPEATED!  
  
Dean: (angry now and he begins to move his arms around to emphasize what he is saying) I would NEVER hurt you intentionally Rory. I LOVE you too much to do anything like that. It was a mistake Rory, a MISTAKE!  
  
Rory: (tears silently falling from her eyes) A mistake!?!? (rolls up her sleeve and you see a faded bruise) Does that look like a mistake to you?! How about this one? (she lifts the bottom of her shirt and you see another faded bruise.)  
  
Dean: (grabs Rory's writst, and she is immediately petrified. While he is talking he tightens his grip and shakes her arm around carelessly.) Well, maybe if you weren't always running around with Tristan, I wouldn't have been so upset. You brought that upon yourself!  
  
Rory: (her tears are now falling steadily) I didn't do anything with him! You were too jealous to realize that nothing was wrong. YOU made it all UP!!  
  
With that, Dean becomes so enraged that he punches Rory. The force is great enough to cause her to fall hardly against the wall and land on the ground near it. Dean leaves Rory there huddled on the ground and he storms off toward his house.  
  
While he is going past the diner, Jess catches a glimpse of the expression on his face and quickly gives Wesley to Lorelai, who did not notice since she was talking with Luke at the counter.  
  
Jess: (gives Wes to Lorelai) Can you watch him for a minute? I'll be right back.  
  
Lorelai: Sure. (she's unsure of what is going on that makes Jess reacts that way)  
  
Jess hurries out the door and down the side of the building where he saw Rory and Dean go. He hears muffled crying and immediately knows that it's Rory. Not soon after, he sees her crawled up against the wall. Her clothes and hair are disheveled and there are various scrapes on her body.  
  
Jess: Oh God. Rory!  
  
Rory only looks up a little. She doesn't want to show him her face where she was hit and she can feel the blood running from her nose.  
  
Jess: (by her side) Rory, what happened?!  
  
Rory: (trying to talk through her tears) Dean....he....he...pu-punched me...the w-wall...  
  
Jess: (realizes what she is trying to say) That ass hole. Want me to get your mom?  
  
Rory: (she nods) Please...  
  
Jess runs into the diner and everyone is startled to see him. He has some blood on his shirt and hurries over to Lorelai.  
  
Jess: (says quietly to Lorelai and Luke) Alley.  
  
Jess takes Wesley from Lorelai and they rush out the back door of the diner to see Rory where Jess had left her. Lorelai is the first to get there.  
  
Lorelai: Rory!  
  
Rory: (she looks up and you can see how bad her face is. Their is blood coming from her nose and various scrapes on her face and the area that Dean hit is quickly swelling.) Mom...  
  
Luke: (angered by what happened) That kid is dead!!!  
  
Lorelai: (through her tears) He's mine!! How could I not see this happening? I shouldn't of let you go.  
  
Rory: (crying) Mom...it's not your fault.  
  
Luke went back to the diner and told everyone to leave immediately. From his tone of voice, everyone knew that he meant it and left quickly. He soon reappeared.  
  
Luke: The diner's clear. You can get cleaned up upstairs.  
  
Lorelai: (taking hold of Rory's shoulders) Let's go kiddo.  
  
Rory and Lorelai slowly went upstairs and into the bathroom to take care of the various cuts and injuries. Luke and Jess waited downstairs in the main part of the diner.  
  
Jess: I'm third in line.  
  
Luke: (not sure of what he's talking about) What?  
  
Jess: Killing Dean.  
  
Luke: Oh. (there's a moment of silence before he speaks again) You like her don't you.  
  
Jess: I just met her.  
  
Luke: I saw the expression on your face.  
  
Jess: It's that obvious?  
  
Luke: Yeah.  
  
Jess: It just...it feels so wrong. I mean Arpi only died a week ago.  
  
Luke: Jess, you're a teenager. It's not like you're committing adultery.  
  
Jess: I know, but still...I mean sure I loved her, but we would have been over a long time ago if Wes hadn't entered the picture.  
  
Luke: Oh.  
  
Jess: It's just...My life has done a complete 360 in the last week and it's just hard to figure things out right now.  
  
Luke: Listen, I'm here. If you need anything.  
  
Jess: Thanks.  
  
Luke: (breaks the momentary silence) We should go see how she's doing.  
  
Jess: Yeah...  
A/N: Well, I need to go study for a Chemistry test, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, it really makes me update faster. I told all of you that I was anti-Dean...hehe. I know the whole Jess caring about Rory thing seems kinda ridiculous since they just met that day, but just rationalize it with he was attracted to her physically when he met her and then he began to like her personality after they talked on the bridge. Well, please review and send comments, questions, anything. Thanks! Amy ( 


	3. Confessions

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: Please read summaries and ANs carefully before complaining. The first thing in my summary is "AU" so you can't bitch about someone being out of character, those two letters take that privilege away from you. And if you people who love Dean read my AN in the beginning of the previous chapter, you would have seen that I was going to have some anti-Dean stuff in there!! I mean, come on! If you are going to bitch about a fic, read the ANs first because you might be complaining about nothing! Well, switching out of bitchy author mode now, thank you to those of you who reviewed. About that comment, I'm sorry, but when someone reviews saying that Dean is out of character and that I didn't warn you, even though I stated in the summary that it was AU and in an AN that I'm anti-Dean, it can be pretty frustrating. I hope that you can understand what I am trying to say.  
  
Warning - I am still anti-Dean, so don't bitch about it! Don't read it if you love him and want to go have little Deans with him...(hehe, i luv that phrase)  
  
I should probably state this before you begin reading this chapter...I know absolutely nothing about the legal system and stuff like that. All I know I picked up from watching a lot of Law and Order, which I don't have any affiliation with or anything like that for disclaimer purposes. So, if I'm wrong I'm sorry and tell me so I can fix it.  
  
No Quick Fix  
  
Chapter Three: Confessions  
  
It is two weeks after Jess arrived, which also means that it is two weeks after Dean confronted Rory and hit her, again. After taking care of Rory at the apartment, Rory and Lorelai went to the Stars Hollow Police to file charges against Dean. With the physical evidence in addition to statements made by different people, a warrant was issued for Dean's arrest and he is now waiting for his arraignment.  
  
Over that time, Rory and Jess have spent a lot of time together taking care of Wesley and have grown close in that short amount of time. As they spent more time together, Jess's feelings for Rory only grew and became stronger. What he hated though, was that he had no idea how Rory felt and he was left to wonder.  
  
Then, finally, the day of the arraignment came, and the small courtroom was filled.  
  
Of course, Rory, Lorelai, Luke, Jess, Richard, Emily, Lane, and even Christopher were in the front row. (Wesley was being babysat by one of Rory and Lorelai's neighbors who had offered to help Jess out.) Rory was seated between Jess and Lorelai and was nervously waiting for what she had been looking forward to ever since the first time Dean hurt her. When Jess saw how nervous Rory was, he cautiously took one of her hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Rory: (looks at hand for a second and then turns toward Jess) Thanks.  
  
Jess: No problem.  
  
The group waited and each experienced a variety of emotions and finally, Dean's case is announced.  
  
Court Clerk: Next case, The State of Connecticut vs. Dean Forrester.  
  
Dean is led in to the courtroom from a side door and as soon as Rory sees him, she begins to lose control over her emotions and tears silently begin to fall as her mind flashes back to everything that he has done to her. Jess notices that Rory is crying and tries to comfort her.  
  
Judge: Now, Mr. Forrester, I understand that you and your attorney have agreed to the terms of a plea bargain that was presented to you by the Prosecutor.  
  
Dean: (looks at his lawyer) Yes sir.  
  
Judge: I hearby sentence you to serve eight years in prison, with the option of parole in three years.  
  
Dean and his lawyer knew that with all of the evidence and testimony that was against them, the plea bargain was their best option.  
  
When Rory and Lorelai heard that Dean would be locked away for at least three years, they let out the breath that they didn't even know they were holding. As Dean was taken out of the courtroom, he walked past the group and was only able to look at his feet. When he was close, Lorelai spoke.  
  
Lorelai: (to Dean) God I hope that you go through hell while you are in there. Think about all of the jail scenes in 'American History X.' (A/N: If you haven't seen the movie, which is amazing by the way, one of the characters is raped and stuff like that while he is in prison...so you can understand Lorelai saying that.)  
  
Once Dean is out of the room, Rory turns to Jess and hugs him.  
  
Rory: (her head is pressed against his chest) Nightmares can have good endings after all.  
  
Jess: The worst is behind you.  
  
Rory: Thank you so much. I couldn't have been able to do this without your support.  
  
Jess: Ror, you don't have to thank me. I mean, what are friends for?  
  
After hugging each other for a little longer, they pull apart and Rory hugs her various family members and other people that were there in support. After the round of hugging, everyone starts to leave the courthouse.  
  
Soon, Rory and Jess find themselves walking into the diner behind Lorelai and Luke. Rory, Jess, and Lorelai sit at the counter while Luke goes to tell Caesar that he's back.  
  
Jess: (getting up) I should go get Wes.  
  
Rory: (following Jess) I'll come with you.  
  
Jess: All right.  
  
Lorelai: See ya guys later.  
  
Jess and Rory are walking toward Mrs. Ferraro's house to pick up Wesley and Rory breaks the silence.  
  
Rory: So, any plans for the rest of the day?  
  
Jess: Nope.  
  
Rory: Want to go to the bridge after we get Wesley? Just read and talk or just sit...  
  
Jess: Sure.  
  
They continue the walk in silence and soon find themselves on Mrs. Ferraro's porch.  
  
Mrs. Ferraro: Jess, Rory, Wesley has been an absolute angel today.  
  
Jess: Thanks again for watching him.  
  
Mrs. Ferraro: It was my pleasure.  
  
Rory holds Wesley and they begin to walk toward the bridge.  
  
Jess: Tell me when he gets too heavy and I'll take him.  
  
Rory: Don't worry, it's fine.  
  
The two arrive at the bridge and sit down in the center of it.  
  
Jess: (has Wesley in his lap) So...  
  
Rory: So...  
  
Jess: (he breaks the silence) Listen, Rory, I wanted to thank you for helping me with Wesley and not judging me like half the town did.  
  
Rory: Don't worry about it. Besides, how can you resist a kid as cute as Wes.  
  
Jess: (sarcastic) Yeah, well, that's all courtesy of me.  
  
Rory: Whoa, wait a second, I did not mean to inflate your ego with my previous statement.  
  
Jess: Too bad, you did.  
  
Rory: (pauses then speaks in a more serious tone) How are you doing though? I mean, with everything that has happened...  
  
Jess: Well, I'm not going to lie and say that I'm okay. I'm not and I probably never will be completely fine with what has happened. I mean, I loved Arpi and still do on some level, but that relationship was so complicated...  
  
Rory: (curious) But without her you wouldn't have Wesley...  
  
Jess: Yeah, and I love him more than anything in this world and never I never thought that I would be able to feel that way about someone else. Arpi helped me to learn so much and I just wish that she knew how much I loved her.  
  
Rory: I'm sure she did.  
  
Jess: But, I just feel so guilty. Like, her death was my fault on some level. If it wasn't for Wesley, we would have never lasted as long as we did. And after he was born, she just wasn't the same person.  
  
Rory: Don't blame yourself. You did not kill her Jess.  
  
Jess: I just keep thinking what if I had gotten there sooner then she would still be alive, or if I had shown her just how much I cared then she wouldn't have felt like death was her only option.  
  
Rory: (she learns for the first time that Arpi killed herself, pauses before speaking) Jess...you can't blame yourself for what happened. If she was hurting that much, don't you think that in the end, this is the best thing for her? Now she doesn't have to experience the pain that she was dealing with.  
  
Jess: I keep trying to convince myself that it is the best, but then I look at Wes and realize that he will never know his mom and she will just be a face in a picture to him.  
  
Rory: You can make her more than that. You can make her more than a picture. Tell him about her and what she was like. Tell him what made her so wonderful to you and tell him about everything that she did in her life. You can make her into much more than a face in a picture.  
  
Jess: (sitting and thinking about what Rory said) I know...but that won't be able to bring her back. He deserves to know her as more than someone that I describe to him.  
  
Rory: He does. But, you can't bring her back Jess. No matter how much you hope and try, Arpi is now a memory...  
  
Jess: If she's just a memory, why do I feel like I betrayed her?  
  
Rory: What makes you think that you are betraying her?  
  
Jess: (knows that he can't lie about what he meant) It's just...this...  
  
Jess leans in and kisses Rory. When they pull apart, both are unsure of what to say.  
  
Rory: (breaking the silence) Jess...  
  
Jess: Before you say anything, hear me out...okay?  
  
Rory nods.  
  
Jess: Ever since that day when I walked into the diner with Wes in my arms and saw you sitting at the counter with Lorelai, I thought you were beautiful. Then, later that day when we came here and talked, it became more than just a physical attraction. When Dean came into the diner that night, I was scared by how you reacted but hid it. After I saw Dean and the look on his face, I knew that something was wrong and I got out there as soon as possible. The anger and hurt that overcame me when I saw you on the ground tore me apart. All I wanted to do at that moment was kill Dean.  
  
Rory: (cuts in) Jess...  
  
Jess: Hold on, I still have more. While you were upstairs that night with Lorelai, Luke asked about my feelings toward you and that was when I admitted it to myself and acknowledged the fact that I have feelings for you. While I have been here, with you, those feelings have only gotten stronger and I'm scared. I'm scared because I have never felt this way about anyone, not even Arpi. I'm scared because I don't know how you feel and I don't want to lose you like I lost Arpi.  
  
Rory: Jess...I am not going anywhere. You have been there for me through everything that has happened like no one else and I am so glad to have you and Wesley in my life. I was unsure of how to act when I realized how I felt about you and tried to act as normal as possible. I felt bad because I didn't know how you would react if I told you so I hid how I was feeling.  
  
Jess: (kisses her) I'd say that was a good reaction.  
  
Rory: Yeah.  
  
Rory leans against Jess and they sit there for awhile in silence until Wesley starts to fuss.  
  
Jess: We should get going. I'm sure we're all hungry.  
  
Rory: Well, my stomach is a bottomless pit.  
  
Jess: And everyone knows that.  
  
Rory: Damn, there goes my secret.  
  
As they are going to leave the bridge, Jess turns to Rory and stops.  
  
Jess: Ror, this may sound like a silly question, but, what are we? I mean, after what happened today.  
  
Rory: (kisses him and then grabs his hand) This answer your question?  
  
Jess: I think so, but there's still the little voice of doubt and uncertainty in the back of my head.  
  
Rory: (kisses him again and they only stop when they need air) Is it still there?  
  
Jess: Nope.  
  
Rory: Good.  
  
The two walk hand in hand to Luke's with Jess carrying Wesley in his free arm. While they are walking, Jess's arm moves from Rory's hand to her waist, which results in a few whispers and stares.  
  
Rory: (in the diner) Luke, coffee please!!!  
  
Rory and Jess sit at a table in the corner and Wesley sits in Rory's lap.  
  
Luke: No. I don't want to be the one who causes your early death.  
  
Rory: (pouts) Luke...please...  
  
Luke: No. (he walks into the kitchen)  
  
Jess gets up and walks over to the counter. He grabs a cup and pours some coffee into it.  
  
Jess: (hands Rory the cup) Just call me the angel of death.  
  
Rory: Yay! Coffee!  
  
She puts the cup down and leans over and kisses Jess who is now sitting next to her.  
  
Rory: Thank you thank you thank you.  
  
Jess: (chuckles) I think I'll start doing more favors for you if they come with a thank you like that.  
  
Rory: (playfully smacks his arm) Hey!  
  
Luke comes back to ask them what they want to eat.  
  
Rory: Burger with cheese fries.  
  
Jess: Same.  
  
Luke: Want anything else to clog your arteries?  
  
Rory: I think that's enough for now.  
  
Jess: I'll be right back. I'm gonna get some food for Wes.  
  
Rory: Have fun.  
  
While Jess is upstairs, Miss Patty walks over to Rory.  
  
Miss Patty: Rory, sweetie, how are you doing?  
  
Rory: Great. (she shifts Wesley to her other leg)  
  
Miss Patty: Is it true?  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Miss Patty: You and Stars Hollow's newest resident are together?  
  
Rory: Oh, that...yeah we are.  
  
Miss Patty: I knew it! It was only a matter of time before something happened between you two. It was like watching your mother and Luke. (A/N: Couldn't resist that...) Rory: Oh man, it was that obvious?  
  
Miss Patty: To some of us, yes.  
  
Rory: (laughs) Oh well.  
  
Miss Patty: Well, it was good talking to your dear, but I must be going.  
  
Rory: (knows Patty is going to spread the news) Bye.  
  
Luke walks over after Miss Patty leaves.  
  
Luke: What was that about?  
  
Rory: Jess.  
  
Luke: What did he do? I swear...  
  
Rory: Luke, don't worry. It's nothing bad, I swear.  
  
Jess: (now back downstairs) What's not bad?  
  
Rory: Us.  
  
Jess: (knows what Rory is saying) Oh, yeah, you're right. Nothing bad at all.  
  
Luke: Okay, what's going on?  
  
Rory: (to Jess) We should probably tell him before someone else does. Miss Patty knows.  
  
Jess: Yeah. (to Luke) Want the short and easy explanation?  
  
Luke: I don't care, just somebody tell me what's going on.  
  
Jess: This. (kisses Rory) I think pretty much explains it all.  
  
Rory: (smiles) Yup.  
  
Luke: (smiles at the two) You might want to tell Lorelai before Miss Patty or her messengers.  
  
Rory: Oh my God! (gives Wes to Jess) I'll be right back!  
  
Rory runs out of the diner and reaches the inn out of breath.  
  
Lorelai: (sees Rory) Sweetie, what is it?  
  
Rory: I have to talk to you about something.  
  
Lorelai: Sure sweets, what is it?  
  
Rory: Jess and I are...  
  
Lorelai: together?  
  
Rory: Please tell me Miss Patty didn't tell you.  
  
Lorelai: Nope, I was actually expecting it to happen.  
  
Rory: Oh.  
  
Lorelai: I'm so happy for you! But, as your mom, I have to say be careful. Now, as your friend, I have to celebrate and be really happy for you because I know that you really like him.  
  
Rory: (hugs Lorelai) Thanks. I gotta get back to the diner.  
  
Lorelai: See you later. Don't do anything I would do.  
  
Rory: (laughs and calls out on her way out) Bye mom!  
  
Rory walks back to the diner and on her way back, she reflects on everything that has happened between Jess and herself and thinks that she is truly happy for the first time in a long time.  
  
Rory: (entering Luke's) Hey again.  
  
Jess: (feeding Wes who is in a high chair across from him) Hey. So, were you the first to tell her?  
  
Rory: (sitting down) Yeah. She said that she was waiting for it to happen.  
  
Jess: We were that obvious?  
  
Rory: Miss Patty said that we looked like my mom and Luke.  
  
Jess: Oh God. (laughs) We were really obvious then...  
  
Rory: At least we did something about it.  
  
Jess: You're right about that.  
  
Rory and Jess continue to sit and talk in the diner until they're done and then they head upstairs. Jess puts Wesley into the crib that Lorelai gave him and then he goes sits in the living room area of the apartment with Rory.  
  
Rory: (sitting on the couch and you can tell that she's thinking about something important) Can you believe it? I mean, everything that has happened...  
  
Jess: It's all happened for a reason.  
  
Rory: Yeah, but getting to this point was painful.  
  
Jess: (sitting next to Rory and he has his arm around her shoulder) I know, but the pain has brought us together. It's one thing to go through pain alone, but if you have someone, it makes everything worth it.  
  
Rory: I'm so glad that you're here.  
  
Jess: (kisses the top of her head) Me too Ror, me too.  
A/N: Sorry if some stuff in here was repeated, but it took me a long time to write this and I can't really remember what I wrote in the beginning. Sorry it took so long to update, but with school and writer's block, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I'm finally starting up the Lit. stuff in this one, so I hope you fellow Lits enjoy it. Please send me ideas about what you would like to see happen next or else it'll probably take another week to update. Thanks to those of you who reviewed and don't stop! I love reviews! 


	4. Who's He

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews and letting me vent my anger in the last AN. I really liked the idea that people sent in about having Wesley call Rory Mama or something like that, so watch for that to happen somewhere in the story. About the point that someone made about Jess saying his life made a 360...I suck at geometry and angles and you all know what I meant so sorry about my stupidness. I also apologize for any typos I have and will make since I don't proofread and I tend to forget words. Well, read and review!  
  
Also, if I make any errors about little kids, I'm sorry, but I know absolutely nothing about them except they're just blobs of fat with bones that are cute. So, I have a VERY limited knowledge when it comes to that kind of stuff. So remember this little warning for the rest of the story.  
  
No Quick Fix  
  
Chapter Four: Who's He?  
  
The summer is now ending and Rory, Jess, and Wesley were basically inseparable during the summer. Now, senior year is about to begin for Rory and Jess.  
  
Throughout the summer, Rory and Jess only got closer to one another. They would spend nights just lying together on the bridge and simply looking up at the stars. Sometimes they would talk so much that they would spend the whole day in Jess and Wesley's room and hours would pass by as quickly as minutes. In addition to becoming closer emotionally, Rory and Jess developed a physical relationship, but it did have it's limits.  
  
It's September 2nd now and Rory is beginning her final year at Chilton while Jess has another two days until he has to go back to school.  
  
Rory: (wearing her uniform, entering the diner with Lorelai) I can't believe I'm already a senior.  
  
Lorelai: (frowns) I never got to have 'Senioritis.' (A/N: In my school, that's what we call when you're dying to get out of high school and finally start college.)  
  
Rory: (sitting at the counter) I think I have enough for the both of us.  
  
Jess: (walks over to the counter after taking an order) Coffee and chocolate chip pancakes?  
  
Lorelai: (to Rory) You trained him well.  
  
Rory: (smiles) Yup. Just like a puppy.  
  
Jess: Woof woof.  
  
Lorelai: Have you had your rabies shot?  
  
Jess: So that's what that needle is for...and here I am sticking it in my arm...  
  
Rory: No drug references this morning, please.  
  
Jess: (acts innocent) What on Earth are you talking about?  
  
Lorelai: (interrupts the two) Coffee!  
  
Luke: (enters from the kitchen) Jess, get her some coffee so no one has to listen to her whine this morning.  
  
Jess: (sarcastically) Sure Uncle Luke.  
  
Luke: Ugh.  
  
Jess: (gives Rory and Lorelai coffee and gives their order to Caesar) Be right back.  
  
Jess goes upstairs and Rory and Lorelai continue to talk and beg Luke for more coffee since they soon run out. As soon as they receive their pancakes, they begin to attack them like a fat kid attacks a cake. (A/N: Inside joke with my friends, had to include it.)  
  
Jess reappears after a couple of minutes with a half asleep Wesley.  
  
Lorelai: There's the cutest guy in the world.  
  
Jess: Thanks Lorelai, I never knew you cared.  
  
Lorelai: Oh shush diner boy. You're nothing compared to lil Wesley here.  
  
Jess: At least you didn't say Luke.  
  
Lorelai: Hey-  
  
Rory: Hate to interrupt this moment between you two, but I gotta get going.  
  
Jess: I'll drive you if you don't want to take the bus.  
  
Rory: Thanks. Here, I'll take Wes while you go search for the keys.  
  
Jess: (gives Wesley to Rory) Be right back.  
  
Lorelai: It's your last first day of high school!  
  
Rory: Yup. Next year, college.  
  
Lorelai: No, eighteen more years. Please!  
  
Rory: Nope, not going to happen.  
  
Lorelai: (pouts) Meanie.  
  
Jess: What'd she do now?  
  
Lorelai: She's leaving me.  
  
Rory: Yup. I got another mom on the side. I've been cheating on her for the past couple of months.  
  
Jess: All right, no more coffee for you two.  
  
Lorelai: But, but...  
  
Rory: (walking toward the door with Jess and Wesley) Bye mom!  
  
Lorelai: Bye sweets, have fun.  
  
The three get into the car and drive off toward Chilton. They arrive to a busy parking lot full of expensive cars that teenagers don't need to be driving. Rory gets out and so does Jess.  
  
Rory: Thanks for the ride.  
  
Jess: No problem.  
  
Rory: So, I guess I'll see you later at the diner?  
  
Jess: Well, I do live there. Chances are likely.  
  
Rory: You sound like a magic 8 ball.  
  
Jess: Well, I am Mr. Original.  
  
Rory: That you are.  
  
The two kiss briefly, but it soon becomes more than a quick kiss. While they are kissing, they receive a few second glances and people begin to whisper.  
  
Rory: I gotta go...  
  
Jess: But do you want to?  
  
Rory: No, but sometimes you have to do things that you don't want to.  
  
Jess: How profound.  
  
Rory: I try. Bye Jess.  
  
Jess: Bye Rory.  
  
Rory walks off and enters the large building while Jess gets back into his car. Rory walks over to her locker and immediately begins to organize her things. The first things she does is get all of her books that she won't need into her locker. Next, she takes down some of the pictures in her locker of Dean that she didn't take down at the end of the previous year. While she is doing this, someone approaches her from behind.  
  
Tristan: Finally got rid of bag boy?  
  
Rory: (surprised) Tristan? You're back?  
  
Tristan: Good behavior.  
  
Rory: I'd say welcome back, but this is Chilton.  
  
Tristan: It beats military school.  
  
Rory: Point.  
  
Tristan: So, Mary, what have you been up to this summer?  
  
Rory: Nothing that you would like to know about.  
  
Tristan: Try me.  
  
Rory: (getting her stuff together and putting her backpack on) Maybe I'll bore you some other time. Bye Tristan.  
  
Tristan: Bye Mary.  
  
By the end of the day, Rory is exhausted and can't wait to get back to Stars Hollow. Throughout the day, Paris was talking about what they should do this year with student council, the paper, and school in general. The only times that Rory felt she would be able to make it through the seemingly long day were when she looked at a picture of her, Jess, and Wesley that she had inside of her assignment pad.  
  
Finally, Rory is at her locker, which is being a pain in the ass like always, and getting ready to leave Chilton. After finally getting the stubborn locker open, Rory gets her stuff together and begins to head outside when she hears someone behind her.  
  
Rory: (turns around) What are you doing?  
  
Tristan: Hello to you too.  
  
Rory: Sorry, it's been a long day.  
  
Tristan: Well, Dr. Tristan is here. And if I remember correctly you owed me a boring story.  
  
Rory: Let's see...what did I do this summer? Well, there was the diaper changing, court appearances, and reading. (closing her locker) I think that sums it up.  
  
Tristan: How fun.  
  
Rory: (exiting the building) Yeah, it had tons of fun. Obviously, the highlight of the summer was taking care of Wesley.  
  
Tristan: Wesley?  
  
Rory: Yeah. Almost a year old.  
  
Tristan: Am I going to have to find a new name for my Mary?  
  
Rory: Your Mary?  
  
While Rory and Tristan are talking, they do not notice the person that approaches Rory from behind.  
  
Tristan: (confused) Hold on, who is Wesley?  
  
Jess: My son.  
  
Rory: (turns around) Jess! What are you doing here?!  
  
Jess: (grins and hugs Rory) Surprise. Come on, there's someone who is waiting to see you. He's been asking for you all day.  
  
Rory: (confused and then surprised) Wait, is he...  
  
Jess: (leads her to the car which is nearby) Go see for yourself.  
  
Rory hurries off to the car while Jess takes his time to get there. He stops when a familiar voice calls after him.  
  
Tristan: Hey.  
  
Jess: (turns around) Yeah?  
  
Tristan: I never caught your name.  
  
Jess: Jess Mariano.  
  
Tristan: Tristan DuGrey. So, you and Rory are...  
  
Jess: Dating. Unless you have some fancy term for that.  
  
Tristan: Is Wesley...  
  
Jess: He's not hers.  
  
Tristan: Oh.  
  
Jess: Later.  
  
Jess walks away from Tristan and over to Rory, who is standing near the car with Wesley in her arms.  
  
Rory: (to Jess) Liar. All he's done is mumble.  
  
Jess: Could have sworn I heard a mama before.  
  
Rory: But that's not me.  
  
Jess: (serious) Ror, you and I both know that you are Wes's mom except for the part about you having him.  
  
Rory: I just...it feels so wrong.  
  
Jess: Ror, it's okay. You don't have to feel guilty about this. I mean, look at Luke. Hasn't he been more of a father figure than your own dad?  
  
Rory: Yeah, I guess you're right.  
  
The two kiss and are interrupted when they hear an unfamiliar voice.  
  
Wesley: Ma. Ma.  
  
Rory: (looks at Wesley and then at Jess) He...  
  
Jess: I know.  
  
Rory: Jess, he. he called me...  
  
Jess: (smiles) I know.  
  
Rory: (hugs Jess) Oh my God, I never thought I would react like this to a couple of letters.  
  
Jess: Come on, let's go.  
  
As soon as Rory and Jess entered Stars Hollow, they headed straight toward the diner and find Lorelai and Luke bickering about coffee like they always do.  
  
Lorelai: Please...I need energy!  
  
Luke: Have a Power Bar.  
  
Lorelai: (grimaces) Yuck. Too healthy for a Gilmore.  
  
Luke: How do you two survive on only junk?  
  
Rory: What you call junk we call our source of life. Coffee, please.  
  
Luke: I'll never get through to you two.  
  
He gives them coffee and they eagerly take the mugs off of the counter and begin to drink their coffee.  
  
Jess: (grins) Slow down. It'll last longer.  
  
Rory: (looks up in fake shock) You did not just say those two words to a Gilmore.  
  
Jess: Of course not. What was I thinking?  
  
Rory: (picking up her mug again) More like you weren't thinking.  
  
Jess: That's why I don't go to the smart school. (AN: a bunch of stories have had that line and it's been in my head so now it's in one of mine)  
  
Rory: And I just thought it was because of the uniforms. And the whole Hartford elite background.  
  
Jess: That's why your twin hates it not me.  
  
Lorelai: What did I do now?  
  
Rory: Hate Chilton and Hartford people.  
  
Lorelai: (goes back to her coffee) Oh, all right.  
  
Rory: Hmmm, now why is it that you don't like Chilton?  
  
Jess: You tell me. After all, you are the one who goes there, not me.  
  
Rory: Not smart enough. No, that isn't it.  
  
Jess: Keep guessing.  
  
Rory: Lack of motivation. Well, maybe.  
  
Jess: Getting warmer.  
  
Rory: Don't want to put up with the gossip?  
  
Jess: Hello, I'm Jess Mariano and don't give a crap about what others say. Most of the time.  
  
Rory: Right, we're talking about you. Hmmm...  
  
Jess: Think.  
  
Rory: Don't want to be away from Wesley? No, that can't be it because of the day care they provide. (A/N: My school has a Teens N Tots thing, but not for kids that young. It's a private school for rich kids, so just go with me here.)  
  
Jess: Ding ding ding. Give the girl her prize. (the second part of her statement just registers in his mind) Wait, did you just say that Chilton has a day care program?  
  
Rory: Yeah. It's basically for teachers, but I don't think that they would mind if a student took advantage of the program.  
  
Jess: (looks thoughtful for a second) mentally Chilton? That means I could spend my day with Rory and Wesley would be looked after. back to speaking aloud Huh.  
  
Rory: (has an idea of what he is thinking about) Well, I'm going to go the bridge and begin reading 'Nectar in a Sieve'.  
  
Jess: I'll come with you. (turns to Lorelai) Can you watch Wesley while we're gone?  
  
Lorelai: (smiles) Sure.  
  
Rory and Jess walk over to the door and Lorelai calls out to Rory.  
  
Loreai: Don't do anything I would do.  
  
Rory: (blushes) Bye mom.  
  
Lorelai: Bye sweets.  
  
Rory and Jess walk hand in hand to the bridge and sit down in the middle of it. Rory is sitting between Jess's legs and is leaning against him and he his supporting himself on his arms, which are behind him. Rory is the first to speak.  
  
Rory: So, what are you thinking about?  
  
Jess: You already know.  
  
Rory: Enlighten me.  
  
Jess: Well, how would you like to have a new classmate?  
  
Rory: I'm not sure. I don't want my reputation at Chilton to be affected. I mean, what about all of the guys that I have under my control?  
  
Jess: (grins) Rory Gilmore, queen of Chilton.  
  
Rory: (laughs) And Tristan is my king.  
  
Jess: I think we change that a little to include a little prince. I mean, you can't forget the heirs.  
  
Rory: So, king Jess and prince Wesley instead?  
  
Jess: That's what it looks like.  
  
Rory: You finally have something to talk about with Luke.  
  
Jess: Scary thought. Actually talking to Luke.  
  
Rory and Jess spend the rest of the time sitting on the bridge talking about whatever comes to mind. Then, the two get up and head over to the diner for dinner.  
  
Lorelai: (when Jess and Rory enter) Daddy!  
  
Jess: (walking toward Lorelai and Wesley) Come here little guy. Thanks Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: No problem. Besides, I got to try to teach him some words.  
  
Jess: Let me guess, coffee and oompa loompa were in that group.  
  
Lorelai: Maybe.  
  
Luke: If that kids first word is coffee, we'll all know why.  
  
Jess: (looks at Rory) Uh, actually, he already said his first word.  
  
Lorelai: What was it?  
  
Rory: (joining the conversation) Mama.  
  
Lorelai: Awww. That's so cute.  
  
Rory: (smiles) Yeah.  
  
Jess: Hey, Luke, can I talk to you upstairs?  
  
Luke: (unsure of what Jess wants) Sure.  
  
The two head off upstairs and Lorelai is left to wonder what is going on while Rory watches Wesley.  
A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter has taken so long. School has been a real pain in the butt with a huge english paper and a lot of chemistry that I don't understand. Thank God spring break is finally here for me. Please review, I know this wasn't the greatest chapter, but it was just really hard to write. I'll try to update sooner next time but I can't make any guarantees. Also, if it seems like I forget about Wesley at times in the story, sorry, but it's hard to remember to include him so he pretty much just sits around. :) 


	5. In or Out?

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! I'm sorry about my really bad habit of putting AN's in the middle of the story. I'll try really hard to avoid doing that from now on. Special thanks to BABYGIRL4LIFE88 for all of her ideas. Believe me, Jess won't magically appear in Chilton one day. All right, that's all I have to say right now, so please read and review!  
  
No Quick Fix  
  
Chapter Five: In or Out?  
  
Luke and Jess are now upstairs and Luke is clueless, like always.  
  
Luke: What is it?  
  
Jess: Well, I don't know if you heard before, but Rory was talking to me about why I don't want to go to Chilton and then she mentioned something...  
  
Luke: The day care thing? Yeah, I heard that part.  
  
Jess: Since my main concern was taking care of Wes, I thought it would be good to put him in the Chilton thing and I could go to school there.  
  
Luke: Jess, you don't go to school have of the time and your grades aren't exactly Chilton material.  
  
Jess: I know, but last two year I was busy with Arpi and Wes and pretty much forgot about school in general. Besides, Rory and I were talking about it and I'm smart enough to pass their entrance exam. I mean, Rory could help me study for it since she's already taken it.  
  
Luke: Where do you think you'll get the money to pay for it?  
  
Jess: Scholarship, I was hoping. And I'll get a job somewhere to help cover the cost.  
  
Luke: (thinks everything over in his head) Are you sure you want to do this?  
  
Jess: Yeah.  
  
Luke: She's changed you hasn't she?  
  
Jess: A lot.  
  
Luke: All right, tomorrow we can call them to ask about it.  
  
Jess: Thanks.  
  
Luke: No problem.  
  
Rory: (sees Jess coming down the stairs) So...  
  
Jess: (smiles) We're gonna see what happens.  
  
Rory: Yay!  
  
Lorelai: You know what would make this celebration even better? FOOD!!!  
  
Luke: The usual?  
  
Lorelai: Yup.  
  
~*~ The Next Day ~*~  
  
Lorelai: (entering the diner with Rory) LUKEY! Flannel man! Coffee God!  
  
Luke: Calm down Lorelai. This is what you get for being addicted to coffee.  
  
Lorelai: Addicted, sm-addicted. Just give me coffee before I start to sing.  
  
Luke: (puts a cup in front of her and one in front of Rory) Here. Now, what would you like to eat?  
  
Lorelai: Chocolate chip pancakes.  
  
Rory: Just a muffin, I have to go soon.  
  
Luke: Be right back.  
  
Jess comes down the stairs with Wesley. He walks over to Rory.  
  
Jess: Hey.  
  
Rory: Hi.  
  
Jess: So, prepared for another day at Hell?  
  
Rory: Yup. I swear, this backpack is making me realize just how many muscles in my arms I have.  
  
Jess: Weakling.  
  
Rory: Thanks.  
  
Jess: No problem. I'm here to deflate your ego.  
  
Rory: So, that's what you're for. And here I thought it was just to stand around and look nice.  
  
Jess: Well, that too.  
  
Lorelai: Hey Luke, give me a barf bag with that order of pancakes.  
  
Rory: Way to be subtle mom.  
  
Lorelai: I try. And don't use confusing words this early.  
  
Rory: I'll try not to.  
  
Luke: (giving them their food) Here you go.  
  
Rory: Thanks. (looks at her watch) I better get going. See ya guys later.  
  
Jess: I'll walk you to the bus stop. Lorelai-  
  
Lorelai: Hand him over. (she takes Wesley from Jess)  
  
Jess grabs Rory's backpack and the two walk out of the diner.  
  
Rory: So, did you and Luke talk about the Chilton thing anymore?  
  
Jess: He's going to call after the breakfast rush and we'll see where things go from there.  
  
Rory: (the bus pulls up) Well, I better get going.  
  
Jess: Yup.  
  
Rory and Jess kiss and finally Rory pulls away.  
  
Rory: I'll see you later.  
  
Jess: Bye.  
  
~*~ Later that morning. It is about 9 now. ~*~  
  
Luke: (clearing a table) So, you sure you want to do this?  
  
Jess: Yeah.  
  
Luke: All right. I'll be upstairs if you need me.  
  
Jess: Okay.  
  
Luke: (now upstairs and on the phone) Hello, this is Luke Danes and I'm interested in enrolling my nephew.  
  
Receptionist Person: Let me connect you to admissions.  
  
Luke: Thanks.  
  
Another Voice: Chilton Admissions. How may I help you?  
  
Luke: I would like to enroll my nephew in Chilton.  
  
Voice: Your name sir? And your nephew's?  
  
Luke: I'm Luke Danes and my nephew is Jess Mariano.  
  
Voice: Well Mr. Danes, it looks like there was a cancellation today so would it be possible to bring Jess to the school at 12:30? Or would you like to schedule a different time?  
  
Luke: Today's fine.  
  
Voice: All right. Make sure you have his high school records and standard legal documents like proof of guardianship.  
  
Luke: All right. Thanks.  
  
Voice: Goodbye Mr. Danes.  
  
Luke hangs up the phone and goes back downstairs to the diner.  
  
Jess: So, what did they say?  
  
Luke: We have a meeting at 12:30.  
  
Jess: That was fast.  
  
Luke: Yeah, I know. Go dig around upstairs for your high school record and stuff. And important legal documents and stuff like that.  
  
Jess: Sure.  
  
Jess leaves Wesley with Luke and heads upstairs toward the desk where most of the papers should be.  
  
Jess: (to himself) What could they possibly need? (looks at a small pile of papers in his hand) This should be enough.  
  
Jess walks back downstairs.  
  
Jess: This was all I could think of.  
  
Luke: (looks at the papers) This should be fine. If we're missing something, we could always fax it to them later or something.  
  
Jess: Thanks for doing this Luke.  
  
Luke: Don't worry about it.  
  
~*~ It's now about 12 and Jess and Luke are getting ready to leave. ~*~  
  
Luke: (on the phone) Lorelai, what are we supposed to do?  
  
Lorelai: Here's a crazy idea, take him with you.  
  
Luke: Fine.  
  
Lorelai: Grump.  
  
Luke: Thanks for everything else.  
  
Lorelai: Oh my God, it speaks!  
  
Luke: Bye.  
  
Lorelai: Toodles.  
  
Jess: So, what'd she say about necessary paperwork?  
  
Luke: She said that we should be fine with what we have.  
  
Jess: And I take it she can't watch Wes while we're gone.  
  
Luke: Right.  
  
Jess: So, we take him then?  
  
Luke: Unless you want to leave him to Taylor or Patty, yes.  
  
Jess: Knowing Miss Patty, she'd pinch his ass all day.  
  
Luke: Stop there, I don't need any more thoughts like that in my head.  
  
Jess: Stopping now.  
  
Luke: We should get going.  
  
Jess: (with Wes in his arms) Yeah.  
  
Luke: (has the papers) Caesar, we'll be back later!  
  
The two exit and get into Luke's truck. Soon they are exiting the vehicle in the Chilton parking lot.  
  
Luke: Why do I feel like I'm looking at Medieval Times?  
  
Jess: Because the architect copied Chilton.  
  
Luke: Right. Well, let's get this over with.  
  
Jess: (sarcastic) Yippie.  
  
The two enter the main building, with Jess carrying Wesley, and make their way towards the main office. Luke is the first to enter.  
  
Receptionist: Hello, how may I help you?  
  
Luke: Where is the admissions office?  
  
Receptionist: Exit the office, go to your left and it'll be on the right side of the hall.  
  
Luke: Thanks.  
  
Luke and Jess exit the main office and go toward where they were instructed to go.  
  
Luke: (standing outside the door for the admission office) Well, let's get this over with.  
  
Receptionist: Hello.  
  
Luke: I'm Luke Danes, I have a 12:30 meeting for my nephew.  
  
Receptionist: (gets up from where she is seated) Please follow me.  
  
The receptionist leads Jess and Luke to the office for the dean of admission.  
  
Receptionist: Mr. Millington, Luke Danes and Jess Mariano are here to see you.  
  
Mr. M: Thank you Louise.  
  
Mr. Millington gets up and greets Luke and Jess. You can see he's trying to figure out if Wesley is Luke's or Jess's.  
  
Mr. M: Hello Mr. Danes, Mr. Mariano. Please be seated.  
  
The three sit down and Wesley is sitting in Jess's lap.  
  
Mr. M: Welcome to Chilton. Now, Jess, which grade are you presently in?  
  
Jess: I'm a senior.  
  
Mr. M: Mr. Danes, may I please have the copy of his transcript that you have?  
  
Luke: Here.  
  
Mr. M: While I look over Jess's school records, Mr. Danes, can you please fill out these forms?  
  
Luke: (takes a small pile of papers) Sure.  
  
Mr. M: And Jess, are you prepared to take the entrance exam?  
  
Jess: Yes.  
  
Mr. M: Well then, take this scantron, pencil, and test over to the table in the corner. Good luck.  
  
Jess: Thanks.  
  
After Jess is done and his test is corrected by the scantron checker machine, the three begin to talk about the results of the test and admitting Jess.  
  
Mr. M: Jess, your score on this test was enough to admit you. Now I am a little hesitant because of your academic record...  
  
Jess: Excuse me, Mr. Millington, but may I explain that for a minute?  
  
Mr. M: Yes, go ahead.  
  
Jess: Well, my sophomore and junior years are as bad as they are because at that time, school did not matter to me. Sophomore year, I was too concerned about my girlfriend Arpi who was pregnant at the time to care about school. Then, junior year, I had Wesley here to worry about. But I promise you that I will try this year and will work as hard as I have to.  
  
Mr. M: Well, it is good to see that you accepted your responsibility, but disregarding school was not the wisest choice.  
  
Jess: I know that sir.  
  
Mr. M: Well, welcome to Chilton.  
  
Jess: Thank you.  
  
Luke: (cuts into the conversation) What about financial aid?  
  
Mr. M: Well, given your circumstances, we will be able to grant Jess a full scholarship. But, he has to keep his average a B- or better.  
  
Jess: Thank you. And, um, would it be possible to enroll Wesley in the day care program?  
  
Mr. M: I thought you were going to ask that, and yes. The service is provided free of charge to faculty and students who need it.  
  
Luke: Thank you for everything.  
  
Mr. M: (hands them a card) Here is the name of the tailor that supplies the uniform. I think we have everything set. You can start next week. Everything should be processed and ready by then.  
  
Jess: Thank you.  
  
The two exit the office and walk toward the parking lot.  
  
Jess: (looks at his watch) Hey, I'm gonna wait for Rory since the day's almost over.  
  
Luke: You sure?  
  
Jess: Yeah. We'll get the bus, don't worry.  
  
Luke: All right. See you later.  
  
Jess: Thanks again Luke.  
  
Luke: Do I have to tattoo 'No problem' onto your arm or something?  
  
Jess: Where's the needle and ink?  
  
Luke: Damn, I knew I forgot something in the diner.  
  
Jess: See ya later Luke.  
  
Luke: Bye. (walks over to where he parked the truck)  
  
Jess waits until Luke is gone and begins to wander down the hallway since he's bored. He glances into the different classrooms and keeps walking until he stops. He walks past the doorway to A120 again since he recognizes Rory as being one of the few students who is paying attention, let alone taking notes. Jess decides to wait outside the room for Rory.  
  
Soon, the bell rings to signal the end of the day. As the students begin to fill the hallway, Jess receives some looks since he is the only person not wearing a Chilton uniform and because of Wesley. Some of the girls are just staring at him (who wouldn't) and finally Rory comes out of the classroom. She doesn't notice Jess at first and heads toward her locker.  
  
Jess: Rory.  
  
She doesn't hear him.  
  
Jess: Rory!  
  
This time she hears him and turns around.  
  
Rory: Jess!  
  
They hug and kiss briefly and then separate.  
  
Rory: What'd they say?  
  
Jess: They whacko enough to admit me.  
  
Rory: Oh my God!  
  
Rory hugs Jess again and this time it lasts a lot longer.  
  
Jess: Are we going to stand here all day or are you going to get to your locker any time soon?  
  
Rory: Come on.  
  
Jess wraps a protective arm around Rory's waist as they walk. The girls who were once drooling over Jess now have looks of jealousy on their faces.  
  
Rory: Someone has a fan club.  
  
Jess: We all know that everyone loves Wes.  
  
Rory: Ha ha.  
  
Jess: Well, they're members of the unofficial fan club. My real one only has two members.  
  
Rory: Tacky.  
  
Jess: Thanks. Last time I include you in anything fun.  
  
Rory and Jess are standing by her locker when they are approached by a small group of girls.  
  
Summer: Rory, are you going to introduce us to your friend?  
  
Rory: Summer, Jess. Jess, Summer.  
  
Summer: (in a stupid flirty sleazy way) Hi Jess.  
  
Jess: (trying to contain his laughter) Hi.  
  
Summer: And who is this handsome little guy?  
  
Jess: Wesley.  
  
Soon after Summer starts to play with Wesley (like having him wrap his fingers around one of hers or tickling him) he starts to cry.  
  
Rory: (closes her locker) Here, I'll take him.  
  
Jess: (gives Wesley to Rory and takes her bag off the floor) There you go.  
  
Wesley soon quiets down.  
  
Summer: Who would have thought. Rory Gilmore and a kid.  
  
Rory: Summer, if you knew anything, you would know that Wesley isn't mine.  
  
Jess: Technically.  
  
Rory: (to Jess) Let's go.  
  
Rory and Jess exit the building and walk toward the bus stop.  
  
A/N: I tried to make it so Jess doesn't magically appear in Chilton and this was the best I could come up with. I just kinda felt like adding the Summer thing for the hell of it, it might become something later, might not. If the Chilton people don't sound polite enough or something, sorry, but I tried my best. That goes for anyone else who sounds kinda out of character or something like that. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
